


In Which Granit Turns Into A Kitten

by LowInHighSchool



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: Granit drinks a strange drink given to him by a stranger which he finds turns him into a tiny little kitten.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FechtarTheDragon (mariothellama)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> just a random idea i had :p kinda based on a dream i had last night haha
> 
> Enjoy!

Granit knows he really shouldn’t drink strange drinks given to him by a stranger he hasn’t met before. Especially when all the stranger says is “drink” and the disappears. And especially if the drink in question doesn’t have a label on it.

But Granit was thirsty, and it is a nice pink colour so he decides yes, he will drink it. He waits until he gets to the training centre though, just in case it made him ill. It tastes nice as it turns out, not too sweet like Granit thought it might be, and he finishes it quickly.

It’s only then he feels a bit strange, everywhere on his body is tingling so he goes to sit down. It’s only then he blacks out.

When he comes to he’s much closer to the ground. Wait, it hadn’t shrunk him had it? But when he looks down there are a tiny set of paws where his legs used to be. He shouts out in shock, but all that comes out is a tiny meow.

His fears are confirmed when he goes to the mirror and looks. Yes, he was a kitten. He doesn’t know how to feel, he does like kittens yes, but he’d rather be a human. Especially as he had training today.

It’s only then he hears some of his teammates come in. How would he let them know what had happened? He couldn’t talk. They’d think he was just a stray.

As soon as they come in his newly found kitten instincts take over and he runs and hides under the bench.

He’s only found when Mesut drops his phone and looks for it.

“Hey guys, did anyone bring a kitten?” Mesut asks, picking up Granit and placing him on the bench. His teammates confirm that no, they didn’t.

“It’s cute” Shkodran says, walking over to stroke Granit. Once again kitten instincts take over and Granit starts purring.

“Where did you come from little guy?” Mesut asks.

Now’s the time Granit thinks. He starts meowing, trying to tell them he wasn’t a cat. He was Granit!

“Are you hungry?” Mesut asks.

Aaron goes to the kitchen and gets a saucer of milk. It’s only then Granit realises how hungry he is so quickly starts lapping at it. Once he’s finished he walks along the bench to his space and starts meowing at his name tag.

“Has anyone seen Granit?” Laurent asks “He’s normally here by now”

They all look around and it’s then they notice the pile of clothes on the floor.

“Oh” Mesut says “I wonder where he went”

Granit jumps down and curls up on his clothes, meowing all the while.

“Are you Granit’s kitten?” Shkodran wonders and Granit meows louder, trying to say “No, I’m Granit!”

Soon the boss is coming in telling them they need to hurry up. Thankfully he doesn’t seem to notice Granit.

“Where is he?” Mesut asks. A quick search of the facilities nearby reveal that Granit isn’t there.

It’s only when Aaron gets an ipad out Granit gets an idea. He runs over and jumps on Aaron’s lap.

“Aw, he’s adorable” Aaron says, stroking him.

Granit uses his paw to get up notepad on the ipad and tries to type out a message. It takes a few times but soon the message reads ‘I am Granit. Help’.

Aaron looks at him in bewilderment.

“Guys, look at this” He says, showing them the message.

“You’re Granit?” Calum asks and Granit meows.

“Is this something to do with it?” Shkodran picks up the empty bottle of drink Granit had had. 

They all look at each other.

“It could be” Mesut says, then turns to Granit “Did you drink something that turned you into a cat?”

Granit does his best to nod and meow.

“Oh” Mesut says “How do we turn him back into a human?”

But first, they have training. Granit stays in the changing room where he finds there’s lots to discover as a tiny kitten, and his teammates tell the boss he’s ill.

He’s relieved to see his teammates when they return.

“What are we gonna do?” Shkodran asks as they’re all getting changed.

“Well we could take him home, and see what happens” Mesut suggests.

No one has a better plan so that’s what they do. Mesut and Shkodran take him back to Shkodran’s house, they would’ve taken him to Mesut’s but he had a dog.

“Are you hungry?” Shkodran asks once they get there and Granit meows “I don’t have any cat food in, cats like tuna though right?”

He gets a saucer and puts tuna on it, bringing it into the living room where Granit happily eats it.

“He is so cute” Mesut says, stroking Granit.

“He is” Shkodran agrees.

“Maybe he’ll just turn back eventually”

“Maybe, is there someone we can call?”

“Like who?”

“I don’t know”

For the rest of the afternoon they play with Granit. As a kitten he had a lot of energy so runs around the living room, being careful not to make a mess. Of course that tires him out so he curls up on Mesut’s knee and goes to sleep.

“What a strange day” Shkodran says.

“I know, I hope he does turn back, the boss won’t be pleased”

“He won’t, there must be someone who knows”

“There must, I’m getting tired. We’ll think of that tomorrow”

“Sure”

Granit wakes up just after 9. It’s another plate of tuna and another prowl around the living room. It’s only then he feels a bit strange, like he did this morning. Could this mean he was going to turn back? Before he knows it he’s blacking out again.

Shkodran and Mesut are very surprised to watch the tiny kitten transform into Granit. A very naked Granit.

“You’re back” Mesut says.

“I am” Granit is pleased to see he is now in fact a human.

“I guess it only lasted a few hours” Shkodran realises.

“Yeah, do you have some clothes I could use?”

“Sure”

Shkodran goes upstairs to find him some clothes to wear as they’d left his at the training centre. Granit feels better once he’s changed and had some proper food.

“What happened?” Mesut asks.

“This guy gave me a weird drink, and yeah”

“Why did you drink it?”

“I was thirsty”

Mesut shakes his head.

“I hope that teaches you a lesson” He says.

“I don’t know, it was quite fun being a kitten”

“Well that’s something. Anyway, we better get going, I’ll give you a lift”

“Thanks”

Shkodran shows them out and they walk to Mesut’s car.


	2. Chapter 2

After Granit’s turned back into a human he thinks that’s it, problem sorted. Except it doesn’t work out like that.

About a month later he’s in Russia for the world cup when he gets that strange feeling again. He’s not too worried though, he knows it only lasts for a few hours and they didn’t have a match until late the next day.

He tries to go back up to his room so he can change in peace but before he reaches it he blacks out. Once again when he wakes up, he’s a kitten. Thankfully he managed to get the door to his room open but before he can go in he hears Yann calling him.

“Granit? Where did you go?”

Granit hurries over to him meowing.

“A kitten?” Yann is surprised “Did someone lose you?”

Granit meows, trying to say “No, it’s me”

But when Yann takes him to reception it seems no on staying there has a cat with them. They offer to take him to the local animal shelter but somehow Yann feels that’s a bad idea.

“I’ll look after you” He says.

They go upstairs to Yann’s room, stopping by Granit’s room first.

“I wonder where he is” Yann wonders out loud. Granit just meows “Are you hungry?”

Granit meows again, he was. He didn’t know what it was about transforming into a kitten but it did make him hungry.

“Let’s see if I have anything” Yann says rooting through his mini fridge “I have a chicken sandwich, you can have the chicken”

Granit meows again, suddenly chicken sounds like the most delicious thing in the world. Yann gets to work removing the chicken. He finds a plate and puts it on the bed. The pieces of chicken are quite big so Granit struggles until Yann rips them up for him.

“Do you want some water as well?”

Granit meows again so Yann finds a fresh water bottle.

“I don’t have a bowl” He realises. He gently holds the bottle to Granit’s mouth which seems to work. Granit manages to drink quite a bit.

“What do you want to do now?” Yann asks, still getting over the fact he had a kitten now “Do you want to play?”

He pulls the string out of his hoodie and waves it around for Granit to chase. Granit has fun but of course it tires him out. Eventually he crawls onto Yann’s lap to sleep. Yann stays there stroking the kitten, he was starting to really like him.

That night Granit sleeps curled up on Yann’s bed. Everyone was wondering where Granit had gone though, but eventually came to the conclusion he’d gone to bed early.

In the morning Granit knows he’s going to change back soon so he tries to get out of Yann’s room. He can’t though, the door handle’s too high and the mechanism too complex for a kitten.

Eventually he gives up and curls back up on the bed. He hopes he transforms before Yann wakes up so he can leave unnoticed. 

No such luck.

Yann wakes up soon after and sees the kitten still there.

“You’re still here” He says “I’m glad, maybe I can take you home with me”

Suddenly Granit feels strange again. He jumps off the bed and runs for the bathroom.

“Are you ok?” Yann asks following after him. Safe to say he’s surprised when he sees a naked Granit on the floor “Granit? What…I mean how…”

“Long story” Granit laughs “Can I have some clothes?”

“Sure”

Yann goes to find some clothes for him, all the time wondering what the hell was going on.

“So” He says once Granit’s dressed and eating yet another chicken sandwich “Why were you naked in my bathroom? And did you see the kitten?”

“I don’t know how to tell you this, but the kitten was me”

“What? How?”

“Last month I had this drink, and yeah, it turns me into a kitten every so often”

“Really?”

“Yeah, ask the arsenal guys if you don’t believe me”

“Yeah, yeah I might have to”

“Thanks for the clothes, I’ll give you them back later”

“Sure” Yann says, still trying to wrap his head around it.

Granit smiles and walks back to his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ran out of data but now i randomly have it again even tho i'm not meant to until thursday???

Unai was having an interesting day to say the least.

It had started off perfectly ordinary, he’d woken up, had breakfast, dressed, and then drove to the training centre. But that’s when things got weird.

He’d walked into the changing room to see his players playing with a kitten. There were no rules about pets in the changing room-as far as he was aware-so that wasn’t an issue. The issue was when he’d found out that the kitten was Granit. 

He’d just stood there processing the information. Granit had turned into the kitten! From how the others were acting Unai had come to guess this wasn’t the first time this had happened.

Eventually he just tells the players to hurry up and walks to the training pitch shaking his head. He feels like he’s in some kind of weird daydream, but when he mentions it to other members of staff they just nod and say things like “Yeah, he had a weird drink last season, it happens sometimes”

Unai was shocked at how casual they were about it, as if it was an everyday thing. He certainly hoped it wouldn’t be! 

After he’s gotten over the shock of it he starts thinking of things, what would happen if he was a kitten during a match? Was there any way to tell when it would happen?

Soon they all come out onto the training pitch-kitten Granit in tow. He stays on the sidelines, running up and down. By the end of the session he’s asleep on a pile of hoodies. Unai smiles, this whole situation may be like something out of Kafka but the kitten was awfully cute.

“So now what happens?” He asks “Does someone take him home? When will he change back?”

“Later this evening” Mesut says “Me or Musti normally take him”

“Ah, good. That’s good. Does it happen often then?”

“About once a month”

“At the same time each month?”

“Yeah, give or take a day”

Unai nods, at least he knew now so could plan around it. Meanwhile kitten Granit had just woken up, and he was hungry. He stretches and then pads over to Unai, rubbing against his legs.

“Are you hungry?” Mesut asks “I’ll go and see if anyone has some tuna”

“I’ll go” Unai says “You go and get changed”

“Thanks”

“Come on” Unai says to the kitten, “Let’s find you some food”

Granit kitten bounds along in front as Unai tries to keep up. Was someone playing a practical joke on him? There was something about the kitten though that made him think not. He doesn’t know what it is but the kitten just seems to remind him of human Granit.

Unai does find some tuna, there’s quite a lot which leads him to believe someone had stocked up especially for granit kitten.

Granit kitten himself paces around meowing.

“Alright, I’m putting it out” Unai says, reaching to stroke the kitten. He puts the tuna in a dish and puts it on the floor, before filling another bowl with water and putting that out too.

Granit kitten happily eats the tuna and laps at the water until he’s full, then he yawns and curls up.

“Come on, better see who’s taking you home” Unai says, picking the kitten up and carrying him to the changing rooms, explaining to those who were left that Granit kitten had had his dinner.

“Thanks, I’ll take him tonight” Mesut says “Balboa won’t mind, I keep them seperate”

Unai nods, suddenly realising how surreal this whole thing was. 

An hour later he arrives home and as usual his wife was waiting.

“How was your day?” She asks.

Unai laughs “You’ll never believe what happened”


End file.
